Better in Time
by AgentHanstran511
Summary: As if life wasn't hard enough, now Roxy has to cope with all new problems in her life
1. Chapter 1

**This is Chapter one, please review and tell me what you think**

Chapter one

I never thought dating would be so difficult, you know, your dating one guy but another comes along and he is so much better than your current boyfriend. Yeah this is how my story went:

"How could you ever love a guy like him?" My best friend Kelsea said examining the bruise on my arm that Luke left, "Seriously Roxy, he's such a jerk." "But he loves me, thats how he says I love you." "Yeah abuse really shows how much you can love someone." She said putting my arm down. I got up off of the bed, "Come on Kels. lets get to school." We went downstairs and into my car and left her house.

I walked into the building and someone grabbed my arm, "There she is, my little whore." He said to his friends while stroking my hair, "Why are you late?" He asked, I looked down to the ground and didn't answer, "You didn't answer my question." He said getting mad, "I was at Kelseas house." I said not looking up, "I didn't hear you and look at me when you're speaking to me." He pulled my hair back so I was forced to look up, "I was at Kelseas house." I said again, "You don't need to be hangin out with her, she's a slut." I looked down at the floor again, I didn't like Luke when he was around his friends, he was more abusive. He grabbed me by the arm and slammed me against the locker, "Why don't you give me a kiss?" He slammed his lips against mine and I could barely breathe, "Now say you love me." "I love you." I said quietly, "You're a whore, now get to class, you don't want to be late." He shoved me to the floor. I got up and hurried to my locker, I grabbed my makeup and covered the bruise on my arm then grabbed my english book and went class. Kelsea stopped me, "Roxy are you ok?" I gave her a hug and started bawling, "Kelsea what am I gonna do? I don't want to break up with him, he might kill me." "Oh... It's ok Rox, he'd have to get through me before he could kill you." She said, "Come on let's get to english." English class was boring, we had a substitute so Luke held me hostage and I couldn't talk to Kelsea. While luke was talking to his friends he kept reaching his hand up my shorts which made me uncomfortable, every time I would adjust myself so his hand wouldn't be under my shorts he would pinch my leg really hard then move his hand back under there.

When the school day was over I tried to avoid Luke, but he found me anyway. He grabbed my shirt and pulled me back, "Hey you're coming over my place ok?" He dragged me by the arm out the doors of the school and into the parking lot. He took me to the car, "Open the door and get in." I did as he said and sat in the drivers seat. The drive to his house was boring and we didn't talk, I pulled up the driveway to his house, he got out of the car and I followed, "I have something to show you." He said grabbing my arm and dragging me into his house.  
The house always smelled like drugs and alcohol, I hated going over there but he forced me. We walked into his bedroom and he closed the door, "I love you Roxy." He said sitting next to me, he started kissing at my neck and leaving hickies, I just sat on his bed and let him do whatever, "You are so beautiful." He said still kissing at my neck.

Later that day his friends came over, they started doing drugs while I just sat there, "Come on, try some." Luke said handing me a spoon, "No I'm good." I said looking down, "Don't talk back to me." He yelled and punched me in the face, "You will have some you bitch." Him and his friends held my arms and legs down on the floor, "Give her some of the good stuff." He said to a friend.

I tried to get away but every time I squirmed him or a friend would punch me. His friend came back with a syringe and some surgical tubing, he tied the tubing to my upper arm the stuck the syringe in my arm. My body went numb and I lost all feeling, "Get her more." He said. His friend injected me three or four more times before I blacked out.

**Chapter two in progress... Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I woke up in the hospital, drowsy and unaware of what happened. No one was in the room with me but a guy intern who was writing on a clipboard, "What happened?" I asked him, "Cops found you on the side of the road, you were bloody and unconscience so they brought you here, can I get you're name and age miss?" "Roxanne Ashton and I'm 18." I said. He was about nineteen and he had blonde hair and deep green eyes, "Do you know where my sister is?" I asked. I didn't live with my parents because they walked out on my sister and I four years ago, she's been raising me ever since, "We called her, she went to get breakfast, I could call her up if you'd like." "Please mister..." "Call me Austin." "Please, Austin." He nodded and left the room. My memory was shot, I couldn't remember what happened yesterday, or whatever day it was, but I remember Luke was there. My sister walked into the room, "Oh, Roxy are you ok? I was so worried, you were in a coma for a month, I thought you would have never came out of it." "A month?" "Yeah, you were injected with huge amounts of heroine." Austin said, "They found your car a few miles away from where you were found." My sister said, "Farrah, where's Luke? Is he here?" "He was here earlier, he was so worried about you." I bet he was.

I made it home a few hours later, Farrah made me lay down in my room, "When do I get to go back to school?" "The doctor said in a couple if weeks." "But what about all of my homework and stuff?" "You've been excused until you get back to school." That was the last thing I wanted... When I got back to school I wasn't going to know anything. The next day my sister made me stay bed-ridden because she didn't want me to hurt myself, Kelsea came to visit after school. She walked into my bedroom, "Hey, it's good to see you awake." "Yeah, Kelsea, he did it." "What?" "He did it, Luke, I remember he drugged me at his house and him and his friends beat me, I remember it all." "Then why didn't you say anything?" "Because I was afraid to, he would know I would tell them, who knows what he would do to me!" "You can't hide in the dark forever Rox." "Well, I'm going to for now." I said hopefully sounding braver than I felt.

School sucked terribly! I didn't know anything that the teachers were doing so I took notes and the teachers had to pull me aside for extra help. Luke wasn't in school the first few weeks I was back, which was good news on my part. I walked into the school building one day when suddenly I was slammed into the lockers, "You didn't tell anyone about what we did, did you?" Luke asked holding a knife to my throat, "If you did I'm not afraid to kill you right here right now." "No no I didn't tell anyone I swear, I promise!" I cried, "Good good you better not tell anyone or it will be the last thing you do." He threw me to the floor and walked off.  
Kelsea came running up to me, "Oh my god, Roxy are you ok?" "Oh Kels. I was so scared I thought he was going to kill me!" She helped me up, "Don't worry, remember what I said." "He would kill you before you could do anything to him." She didn't care about anything he did, she just wanted to protect me.

Four months into the school year it's been, after missing a month I was all caught up with my work. One day during Trig. I started getting sick to my stomach, "Ms. Parks may I use the bathroom?" I asked, "Go ahead Roxanne." She said. I ran to the bathroom and got into the stall just in time to toss my lunch (Throw up) into the toilet. After I was done I went back into class, the room started to get really hot and it started spinning and I got dizzy and fell to the floor.

I woke up in the hospital... Again. Austin was in the room, "Austin! It's nice to see you again." "Yeah, I thought you forgot about me." "No, I've been busy with school and stuff." "I bet." "Do you know what went wrong this time?" "Roxy I'm not sure how to say this but... You're pregnant."


End file.
